stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Steven e os Stevens
04 de Setembro de 2014 08 de Setembro de 2014 |anterior = "A Vítima da Pegadinha" |proximo = "Amigo Monstro" |prod = 021 |escrito e esboçado = Joe Johnston e Jeff Liu |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Seon-Jae Lee Arte Elle Michalka Supervisão Ian Jones-Quartey}} é o 22º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 22° episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 8 de Setembro de 2014. Sinopse Steven cria um problema temporal ao tentar achar a banda perfeita para o “Praia-Palooza”. Resumo escolhendo a possível Ampulheta no Altar.]] O episódio começa com Steven e as Gems no Altar Marinho, procurando a Ampulheta do Tempo. Steven escolhe a menor ampulheta. Pérola diz a ele que a ampulheta não é "tão pequena e insignificante", mas sim "bonita e grande". Garnet escolhe a maior ampulheta do Altar. Pérola pergunta como elas vão transportar a ampulheta para o transportador, e Garnet afirma que ela é capaz de levá-lo. Pérola a impede, dizendo que elas precisam ter cuidado, "não acontecer de novo, como na última vez". Ametista, em seguida, ao pegar uma das ampulhetas, faz com que o local trema, e quebre o telhado, fazendo com que entre água no Altar. As Gems estão prestes a sair, mas Steven quer obter a pequena ampulheta que ele pegou mais cedo, já que Ametista ficou com uma. sendo salvo por Garnet.]] Ele corre, pega a ampulheta e, enquanto ele corre de volta, uma enorme onda se forma em direção a ele. Pérola se desespera, mas Garnet transforma o seu braço, tornando-o mais longo e flexível o suficiente para agarrar Steven, e livrá-lo do perigo de se afogar. Quando as Gems voltam para o Templo, Steven pergunta se eles vão voltar para o Altar Marinho. Pérola, com raiva, diz que infelizmente terá que esperar mais 100 anos, por causa do pequeno erro de Ametista. Garnet, em seguida, muda de assunto, dizendo-lhe que há uma lagosta presa na parte de trás da roupa de Pérola, para o seu desespero, e para divertimento de Ametista. Um despertador em forma de gatinho começa a tocar e Steven se lembra que está na hora do ensaio do Praia-Palooza. Ele deixa o Templo, se despedindo das Gems e que foi divertido ir para a missão com elas. Steven vai para o Lava-Carros ao encontro de seu pai para o seu ensaio, mas não pode ensaiar com ele, pois o barco de Cauda Amarela está preso no Lava-Carros, e Greg estará ocupado com isso. Steven fica decepcionado e chateado, e deseja que o barco não estivesse preso lá. Ele de repente é teletransportado de volta no tempo, confuso no início, mas logo contente de perceber que ele pode impedir o barco de ficar preso. Ele corre para seu pai, dizendo: "Tá grande! Tá muito grande!" Greg pede para Cauda Amarela parar de estacionar o barco dentro do Lava-Carros. Steven percebe que a Ampulheta levou-o de volta no tempo, e fica alegre. Mas enquanto Greg tenta explicar para Cauda Amarela que o barco era "grande", o caminhão que estava guinchando o barco se move para frente e atinge um poste, que quebra e cai em cima do caminhão, ficando em chamas. O fogo se espalha rapidamente para o fio de telefone, e atinge o Lava-Carros, ocasionando uma explosão, que aparentemente destrói o negócio de Greg. Steven, em seguida, deseja poder voltar no tempo para impedir-se de parar seu pai. Ele volta e consegue deter-se. Por fazer contato com outros Stevens, em seguida, tomam a decisão de criar uma banda e voltar no tempo para obter mais Stevens. A cena corta para o quarteto de Stevens cantando a música "Steven e os Stevens". Após a música, eles decidem que o "Steven original" deve ser o líder da banda. Steven 1 então rotula os outros três Stevens de Steven 2 ao 4, respectivamente. Ele afirma que Steven 2 é "o inteligente", enquanto 3 é "o engraçado" e Steven 4 é "o sensível". E o Steven original se auto intitula "o bonitão". Mas os outros Steven não gostam, e começam a trocar/desconsiderar os seus apelidos, deixando o Steven original frustrado o suficiente, ao ponto de gritar com eles Isso faz com que todos os outros Stevens se sintam tristes. Então, o Steven original decide dar uma pausa de cinco minutos. Steven vai para fora e diz que não pode acreditar que ele é tão irritante. Ele cogita abandonar o o mundo da música, quando de repente ele ouve um barulho alto. Ele entra e vê que todos os outros 3 Stevens estão tocando uma música alta (no estilo do rock pesado) e pede para parar, dizendo que iam seguir o estilo do início do rock, dos anos 50. Os outros três Stevens decidem expulsá-lo da banda, alegando que a atitude do Steven original não estava ajudando, sobre o prosseguimento da banda. Então, Steven Original, com raiva, tem a ideia de voltar no tempo para impedir-se de criar a banda. Os outros três Stevens perseguem-o para diferentes linhas de tempo, tanto que é possível vê-los passar por cenas vistas em episódios anteriores da série como "O Brilho da Pedra" e para "O Quarto de Rose", onde foram feitas mais cópias de Stevens. Em seguida, eles vão para "Gem Oceano" onde Steven volta ao início do episódio. Steven Original se teletransporta e pede ao Steven daquele momento para dar-lhe a ampulheta. De repente, todos os outros clones se teletransportam para o mesmo lugar. Um dos Stevens finalmente pega a ampulheta e começa a rir loucamente, mas para de rir quando vê o Steven do passado (agora do presente) assustado e quando as várias copias de Steven estão brigando. As Gems estão pasmas, observando de longe, com Ametista tentando contar a quantidade de Stevens. Ele vê o caos que tinha criado, e grita para todos os outros Stevens para pararem. Eles todos param e percebem seus erros, e o Steven do Futuro destrói a Ampulheta original, a fim de fazer com que as coisas voltem ao normal. , cantando Steven e as Crystal Gems.]] Todas as cópias da Ampulheta são destruídas junto com as cópias dos Stevens, e antes de desaparecer, a ultima cópia do Steven (que corresponde ao Steven do Futuro, mas que deixará de existir) diz ao Steven do passado (agora do presente) que Greg não pode tocar no show, por causa do barco entalado de Cauda Amarela. Ele beija Steven do passado (agora do presente) e diz-lhe para ser legal para sempre, deixando Steven chocado, e muito confuso, sem ter ideia do que o Steven do futuro estava falando. No fim, Steven ainda participa do festival, mas dessa vez, cantando com as Crystal Gems a musica "Steven e as Crystal Gems", terminando assim o episódio. Personagens * Steven Quartz Universo * Pérola * Garnet * Ametista * Greg * Cauda Amarela * Ronaldo Fryman (Cameo sem falas) * Lars (Cameo sem falas) * Sadie (Cameo sem falas) * Kiki Pizza (Cameo sem falas) * Bill Dewey (Cameo sem falas) * Rose Quartz (Foto) Músicas Canções *''Steven e os Stevens'' *''Ste-Ste-Ste Steven'' *''Big Fat Zucchini'' *''Steven e as Crystal Gems'' Instrumentais *''Underwater Temple'' *''Battle at the Underwater Temple'' *''Time Thing'' Informações de Fundo *Este foi o episódio que levou mais tempo a ser dublado, segundo André Marcondes. *O título deste episódio é o segundo mais longo da série na versão original. O primeiro é "Samurai Steven" e o terceiro é "O Mundo Estranho de Beach City". *É revelado que várias vezes as Crystal Gems tentaram pegar a ampulheta correta, porém Ametista sempre pegava a errada. *Também é revelado que Garnet consegue aumentar sua mão e esticá-la. *Esse episódio pode ser uma releitura do "Piloto", já que no piloto, Steven também usa uma ampulheta que o faz voltar no tempo. *É revelado que além da bicicleta, Steven tem um patinete. *É revelado que as Crystal Gems tem habilidade em ao menos um instrumento: Garnet toca Keytar, Pérola sabe tocar violino, e Ametista toca bateria. Steven é bom também na guitarra. *Esse é o episódio onde tem a maior quantidade de Soundtracks até agora: 7. Continuidade * A ampulheta do tempo do Piloto aparece novamente. *Quando os Stevens voltam no tempo, eles vão para lugares e épocas que apareceram em outros episódios como: **O Quarto de Rose Quartz de "O Quarto de Rose". **Steven enterrando a máquina de biscoito gatinho de "O Brilho da Pedra". **Beach City sem oceano de "Gem Oceano". Alusões * A "Praia-Palooza" é uma referência ao famoso evento de música "Lollapalooza" Erros com três dedos coloridos normalmente e os outros dois, transparentes.]] *Quando Steven derruba o outro Steven do patinete, ele some. *Quando Steven estava cantando com as Crystal Gems, o microfone some. *Quando Steven e as Crystal Gems voltam pro templo, dois dedos de Pérola ficam transparente por um momento. *Quando as Gems chegam na casa o chão está molhado mas quando Steven vai sair o chão está seco. *Quando os Stevens estão lutando no Altar Marinho os números dos Stevens somem. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Milton Parisi como Greg en:Steven and the Stevens es:Steven y los Stevens ru:Steven and the Stevens pl:Steven i Steveni ro:Steven și Stevens Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:A a Z